


Spider-Men

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, kids! fic, mild mentions of homophobia, trans boy stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want someone to write a dfab-trans!Stiles fic. Scott's best friend since forever coming up to him, nervously coming out and saying he thinks he's a boy, Scott being so surprised but supportive trying to help Stiles through it the best he can." - Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Men

He fumbles around it for a bit, picking at the book he’s pretending to be reading and opening his mouth to talk and closing it instantly about twenty times. He’s got his hair as short as Scott’s, and sweatpants and a loose Batman T-Shirt; and they’re old enough now that people already have called him ‘dyke’ and ‘tomboy’ a few times. Every time, Scott jumped to defend his best friend, promised that he doesn’t mind.

"I don’t care, you know? I mean, I don’t think your hair has nothing to do with it, but I don’t care who you like. You’re my best friend." 

But maybe this will be different, he thinks. After all, they’re Spider-Man and Spider-Girl. Their moms joke about how cute they’d look going to prom together, when they’re older. They’re the Team Rocket. 

But he’s a smart kid and he’s got Internet access and doesn’t like not understanding. Just like he first suspected he had something and found out about ADDH by himself before asking his mom to take him to a doctor, he set himself on understanding why he felt like he felt and what do about it, and from Wikipedia to a lot of official and unofficial sources, he understood. Himself, the ‘him’ bolded. 

Of course, he needs to tell Scott first. And he does, stuttered and tripping on his words and trying not to panic when Scott frowns at him, confused. But then Scott smiles, and jokes about his personality always being more Peter Parker than Anya Corazón anyways, and hugs him. And it’s okay. 

Scott helps him go through names and pick the one he feels more comfortable with, and of course Stiles picks that one because it sounds funny with his last name but also because he likes how it sounds when Scott says it. 

Claudia is starting to get sick, and Stiles is scared of what will happen, so he promises himself he’ll tell this to his parents now, because his mom deserves to know. And Scott holds his hand for a really long time while they sit in the Stilinskis’ porch, and he can feel that Stiles is agitated and scared when he finally decides to go in, so he hugs him and promises to wait on the street for him.

Almost an hour passes and Scott still sits outside of the house, until the door opens behind him and he turns around as fast as he can, to find Claudia (pale, sickly but beautiful Claudia, who used to always be at the hospital chatting up with Scott’s mom and now she’s always there talking to her doctor) and John (who intimidates Scott a little but he’s also best friends with his mom and calls him son and smiles at him every day) standing there, hands on Stiles’ shoulders, and Claudia is teary-eyed and Stiles is too, but they are all smiling.

"You should come in for cookies, Scottie," Claudia says, and he runs to hug Stiles and they have cookies together and the Sheriff, who knows about Stiles and Scott’s fascination with the Spiderkids and always laughs at how in love Scott seems to be with Miles and the fact that Miles’ mom looks just like Scott’s mom; and always called Stiles’ "Spider-Girl", jokes about having "his own two Spider-Men". (Claudia promises that, after going to the doctor tomorrow, she’ll get fabric and make Stiles a new Spider-Man hoodie, if he doesn’t want the Spider-Girl one anymore).

And Stiles laughs at Scott (scrawny asthmatic Scott, this loser he’s picked as his best friend) promising to beat up anyone who dares laugh at him. (Luckily, grown ups know he’s the Sheriff’s son and kids don’t care about losers like Stilinski and McCall enough to mind when the teachers stop calling him ‘Slaw’ and call him ‘Stiles’ instead.)


End file.
